willowclan_roleplay_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mapleblaze
Info Maplekit is a white she-cat with ginger and brown spots and amber eyes. She is lazy and self-centered, not caring for anyone but herself. Her siblings are Cobaltpaw and Morningpaw. Her father was a rouge named Fanta, and her mother is Cola. Maplepaw is a very lazy and bossy, she also is very loyal and has sensitive emotions, though. she feels alone without any fun and friends but warriors duty, and no real training. She then soon have a disturbing dream and meets a Clan cat named Windstrike in her dreams as with many other cats of a place called the Dark Forest, and he teaches her to fight instead of her mentor Crookedflower. Maplepaw had then heard the whispers of StarClan and the darkforest, which are her echo’s, she heard them once and felt the dark presence of a cat, who may be Windstrike, he may had been the one to break the branch and make her fall due to a certain Destiny or something.... Mapleblaze has now been attacked by foxes and has saved Muddypaw. Of course she pokes her nose too far. And he ends up hissing at her, and she mentions that Morningpaw obviously has a crush on Muddypaw and he isn’t paying attention. Then she gets a whiff of Windstrike and immediately hisses into the sky at him. Appearance Maplekit appears first to be lazily sleeping on a pebble wile Swallowspots has her kits: Hazelpaw, and Featherpaw she has also hissed at Muddypaw about how her life was then was found in a dream: the worst dreams any cat could imagine, Blood, More and more BLOOD, and dead cats, more and more limp bodies drenched in blood, the Forest was burning and dying, StarClan had vanished into shadowed cats, and lying at her paws had been Cola, Cobaltpaw, and Morningpaw, all dead, and she had been the last to stand. Struggling to stay out of the blood soaked floors, the shadows had surrounded her, and gone into her, hurting her heart, making her ache and worry, but suddenly, she saw a veil, it looked like a mirror, and she limped over as the shadows still flew through her pelt and into her soul, she moved but it seemed harder and harder as she took a step, until she lay a paw through the veil, her paw had felt so much better, and she dragged herself through the veil, hoping to make it, one paw after the other, but as the last shadow entered her heart, she had lay limp, as everyone else. Unblinking Eyes, limp body, her last sight was a brown she-cat with blue eyes, the last cat she saw as a ripple through the veil, unable to identify. Maplepaw had kept visiting the dark forest but scares her sister when her shoulder appears to bleed, she just says that it was a thorn, when Muddypaw had put a thorn in her bed, but the real reason was that she had been injured in the Darkforest. Maplepaw had killed three cats there, leaving their clans angry. Mottlepaw of SeaClan, Firelight of CaveClan, and Viperwhisker of ThornClan. Maplepaw has also met Smokestorm, an assassin sent to kill Muddypaw, but she never really cared for the blind tom. Soon she had returned to camp and asked Muddypaw some questions but he wasnt much help, and she had done something she’d never thought she’d do, she said goodnight to him. Mapleblaze has had many scars, and wants more. But she knows that she needs to step her game up to gain a higher rank in the clan and be respected. Personality Maplepaw is a self centered she-cat who is constantly sleeping in, and bending the rules for SOME fun, but gets punished for this. But she has a temper and is bossy and a sassy she-cat. She only opens up to cats she likes and she’s interested in. Gallery Relationships Cola Mapleblaze loves her mother much but pushes her aside most of the time to get away from her. Morning-glade Mapleblaze would do anything to protect her sister from danger Cobaltsky Mapleblaze loves her brother but they aren’t super close anymore Crookedflower Mapleblaze doesn’t really care for her mentor. But respects her Muddyfang Mapleblaze know‘s she needed to say thank you to him for saving her. She also has known she didn’t have a proper introduction with the brown tom, regarding on how she had complained. But she can’t admit to anything. She is trying to restart, but doesnt know how to talk to the brown tom without wanting to slash his face. Windstrike Windstrike is her Dark Forest mentor, and he had been her true close mentor who believed in her out of all of his former apprentices. Trivia * Maplepaw will become a full warrior of the dark forest * doesn't interact with Muddyfang at all anymore * She will catch the plague * She will maybe die of the sickness or survive Theme Song You should see me in a Crown —Billie Eilish this is current Maplepaw defiantly. DEFINITELYCategory:Willow’s Roleplayed Characters Category:WillowClan Category:Dark Forest Category:She-Cats